A Hearty Party Is A Hardy
by Elston87
Summary: Sophitia and Cassandra Alexandra host one of the biggest parties that they would have ever hosted together. However, somethings always don't seem to go accordingly.
1. Preparations

Soul Calibur belongs to Namco, but I wish it could be mine. Oh well, I can keep dreaming...

A\N: My HDD crashed, so my chapters and ideas from the previous story were lost. I wanted to start this one as soon as possible because there is a lot more to do from other stories I had to finish. Also, this story has no time period, just to let you know. Enjoy this one!

-End A\N

"**A Hearty Party Is A Hardy"**

**Chapter One:**

**Preparations**

Sophitia and Cassandra Alexandra were making preparations for a special party bash, just for no reason, and they needed something fun to do for once. Having a huge checklist, expanding to about three pages down, the girls were working very quickly, but also diligently.

"Are the food tables set up and ready to be transported?" Cassandra asked her older sister.

"Almost done," Sophitia replied. "Just a couple more dishes to be set and we are ready to go." The two sisters were in the kitchen, baking delicious goods from a fine marble oven. The children, Pyrrha and Patroklos, could smell the goods from far away in a different room. Rothion, who was being as lazy as he could be, was sitting on the leather couch, watching television for nearly an hour now, browsing the channels as he watched a random reality show. Patroklos was waiting for Rothion to depart out of the living room so that he and Pyrrha could play their recently acquired video entertainment system, the FunBox 9000. It would seem that all hope was lost as he kept browsing the channels on the television set, now in the 1000's range.

"Say, that is some good thumb exercise, huh **daddy?**" Patroklos impatiently blurted, disturbing Rothion from the TV.

"Listen, kids. Daddy needs his daily television fix so that daddy can be happy for the rest of the day," Rothion replied. He knew that a massive argument between him and the kids was about to run amok.

"Daddy, you have been watching TV for like seventy-thousand-million hours already. Why can we play?" Patroklos stood up and said.

"Yeah! We want to play now!" Pyrrha agreed with her brother, standing next to him. The two were about to retaliate against Rothion by attempting to pull his hair until excruciating pain occurs. So they leaped onto his lap and began to pull strands of his hair, annoying him to a point where he grew furious and slammed one of his fists on the remote control, powering off the television.

"Hey! You broke it!" Pyrrha sadly said, staring at the television set. Then shortly after, Sophitia walked into the living room, looking at a messed-up Rothion.

"Uugh, Rothion... Are you not letting the kids use the TV again?" Sophitia questioned her husband. Rothion tried to talk to her with confidence, but just couldn't show it.

"But honey, you know these kids are gonna be left alone before the party starts, right?" he said, hoping to get back to the television.

"Wait! You're leaving, mommy?" the two children said in unison, surprised at the information that Rothion gave out.

"Well kids, me and my sister are hosting an adult party for fun. We need a bit of social time with everyone else for a while," Sophitia spoke to her children. "You two can't come because it could become dangerous with some of the people there. You might get hurt!"

"But mom," the children said in unison again, depressed that they couldn't attend the party.

"Yes, I know kids, but this is a time for us adults to enjoy. Besides, good old Rothion here is going to take care of you two while we are gone," Sophitia had replied to her children. Rothion was astonished to hear that he wasn't 'invited'.

"Honey! What about me? Can't I come? Oh, please, I will do **ANYTHING **to taste that new grape wine! Oh please honey, you have to let me go..."

"Oh, I am sorry dear, but somebody has to watch over the kids while the party is out and about. We wouldn't want to tell off our guests that the party has been canceled because my two lovely children need attention..." Sophitia said in a sweet and caring tone as she hugged her two children gently, with them hugging her back.

"Ohhh, mommy. We will miss you," Pyrrha and Patroklos said together, hugging Sophitia tighter than before. Rothion ran to Cassandra to try and convince her to let him into the party, but he also looked behind him, only to see that Pyrrha and Patroklos were taking over 'his' television, starting up the FunBox 9000 as Sophitia powered on the TV for them. He was now in a bit of a pickle.

Quickly facing Cassandra, he spoke with desperation in his eyes, or he at least tried to. "Oh please Cassie, you have to convince your sister to let me into the party! I want to talk to all of _my_ friends, and eat all the food and have some of that _wine_! Oh, please! **I'm gonna break out!**"

"I'm sorry Rothion, but you weren't invited," Cassandra told him off, annoyed that Rothion just wanted to leech off the party and not actually have a good time. "Sophi, the biscuits and lasagna are done and are placed on the catering table!" she yelled to her fellow sister.

"Alright sis! I'll help you load the moving truck in a few seconds," Sophitia yelled back to Cassandra. "Alright kids, hope you behave for Rothion, and hope to see you," she finally said to the two, whom were deeply engaged in a space-shooter video game.

"Alright mom! See ya later!" they both yelled in unison. "Bye Cassie! Bye mommy!" they both said to the girls as they went out the door with the table.

"Damn. This really sucks," Rothion said in despair. "Why must you shame me, God? Why must I be so unfortunate!" he screamed at the ceiling.

"Shut up, daddy! We're trying to play!" the two said at Rothion. Filled with sorrow, Rothion looked outside, noticing the loading crew was finished loading all the party equipment, and the loading truck drove off, with Sophitia's car soon behind it. He wasn't going to stand for this 'nonsense'.

End A\N: Woohoo, first chapter done! Hope you liked it. Reviews are very important to me, so don't forget to send in your review! See how the party gets started in the next chapter.


	2. Bringing Out the House

Soul Calibur belongs to Namco, and all of that other stuff. The two unofficial characters in here are such generic names that I can say that they're mine.

A\N: Into Chapter 2 now of this story. This story will go on for longer than I had planned, only because I had so many ideas about this one. As always, reviews are greatly accepted, well as long as you read the story first... Enjoy!

-End A\N

"**A Heart Party Is A Hardy"**

**Chapter Two:**

**Bringing Out the House**

The moving truck, along with Sophitia and Cassandra, had arrived at the proposed party house. The girls had planned to have a party at a house that was no longer under property to an individual. Rothion had saved his money for this house and purchased it when he had all of the funds together, but he had never done anything to it ever since, only because the two girls know that he cannot live without his lovely wife at his side, catering to his every need. As the two moving associates exited their cab to help unload all of the party equipment, Sophitia and Cassandra immediately entered the building to use the telephone and ring up their entire guest list to come out and join the bash. After a good fifteen minutes of dialing up numbers, the guest list was completely covered, and Cassandra had tossed the long sheet of paper into the nearest trash receptacle.

Shortly after, the sisters then came back outside to check up on the unloading of the party equipment. It turns out after a long fifteen minutes that the men still weren't finished with the unloading, but at least they were at the halfway mark. As they were unloading the equipment, the two associates were having a conversation amongst each other.

"Hey Bill, do you think that these chicks will let us into their party?" Ben asked his associate. "I could use some drinks and what not."

"Not a chance in the world," Bill replied back. "If we manage to score a ticket into this party, we would be lucky enough to at least stay a good hour before finally being kicked out, and I need more than an hour of R&R."

"Say, who do think is more pretty?" Ben had questioned Bill. "I would say the blonde one."

"They are both blonde you numbskull!" Bill had answered back, chuckling slightly at his friend's ridiculous reply. As the girls approached the rear end of the truck, the two men had dropped their conversation about them already.

"Is everything working out okay?" Sophitia had asked the two associates. "Do you maybe need any assistance?"

"Everything is running smoothly ma'am. We will be done very shortly, but thanks for your offer," Ben had replied to her, now working more diligently as he was being watched by the two girls. The men finally brought out the catering table and the FunBox ULTRAA Arcade Cabinet, using a massive moving dolly to bring them both in simultaneously. The sisters then assisted the two men in positioning the party equipment in the appropriate locations for the event. After they had completed the setup of the equipment, Ben decided to try and muster up the strength to ask the sisters if they could let them into their party, but Bill wasn't completely reassured of Ben's idea, and strongly tried to convince him not to go ahead with his idea, but all effort was foiled when Ben started to speak to them.

"Well, uh, it was a pleasure of us to help you two out today," Ben had started on his 'speech'. Bill was starting to grow nervous. "I wanted to ask you two girls something," he continued.

"Well, what might that be?" Sophitia replied back. She was curious to know what the two associates wanted.

"I was thinking, that will all of this cool stuff around, this party could be a blast to be at tonight. Maybe, could you let us in to the party for us?" Ben had finally said, with Bill face-palming himself loudly.

"Well, maybe we-" Sophitia started to speak, but was interrupted by Cassandra's whispering to her.

"_Sophi! We don't need any more guests around here! We might just have too much already, and probably not enough food to supply them all! I think it is best to leave them out!"_ Cassandra had whispered to her fellow sister, in whom thought strongly of Cassandra's thinking. Sophitia had no choice but to agree with her sister, as she knew that Cassandra would probably throw a fit if she had disagreed with her.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry you two, but we cannot have anymore guests invited to this party, as it would be crammed to the utmost maximum if we had anymore guests. However, we do thank you for your services very greatly," Sophitia had replied to the two, presenting them both with courteous amounts of money. Cassandra had relieved her mind in silence, as she was relieved to hear that Sophitia had agreed with her. Cassandra had rushed the two men out of the door very quickly in an attempt to forbid the two men from asking her sister again.

"Yeah, we thank you a lot, now get back to work as your boss is probably waiting for you, bye!" Cassandra had said quickly as she had shut the door as soon as the associates were out of the building.

"Well, that was a little harsh," Sophitia had said to her sister, explaining the rude way she had 'asked' the associates to leave.

"Yeah, well, it worked effectively," Cassandra replied back, peeking out the window blinds and watching the truck drive off of the driveway and driving away from the lot. Then, the two girls had gone back outside with a box of exterior decorations to decorate the house and yard for the guests, but they realized that they were too late, as Cassandra had seen the first two guest cars enter the lot.

"Oh shoot! Quickly Sophitia! It's showtime!" Cassandra had said to her sister, dragging her inside of the house and quickly shutting the door, as they then watched through the blinds to see who was in the first two cars. They had underestimated their guests' time of the essence.

End A/N: Well, what did you think? I love to tease with suspense, if I even did it right. Leave reviews if you like, and stay tuned for the next chapter, for when the heat starts to rise.


	3. First Guests

Soul Calibur belongs to Namco, and all of that other stuff. All automobiles mentioned are copyrighted and belong to their respective owners.

**A\N:** Chapter 3, and I don't have anything to say, except don't forget to review. Okay, now enjoy the story, or chapter, or WHATEVER! ;)

-End A\N

"**A Hearty Party Is A Hardy"**

**Chapter Three**

**First Guests**

Watching through the blinds, Cassandra was always worrying about if she missed anything before the guests could enter the doorstep. She took a quick glance around the room, observing that the arcade cabinet was powered on, the catering table was sealed in plastic wrapping to ensure that the food is still fresh, the eating table was **all** set and the chairs were neatly tucked in, the interior decorations were all in their places, and the building interior itself was absolutely spotless. All seemed well from her point-of-view, but she still fears that something was still out of place, but she had no time to assess the situation at the moment, as she was watching with her sister, Sophitia, the outside of the house through the closed window blinds, observing the two cars and the guests that had arrived way before schedule. Sophitia had noticed that the exterior decorations box was still out there in the visible grass, hoping that no one would notice.

The first vehicle that the sisters had observed was a red Holden Monaro CV8 that was in a seemingly well-maintained condition. They had spotted three occupants in the vehicle while the two doors began to open, revealing the passengers inside. The first to exit was, from the driver's seat, Maxi, in whom was known for his Elvis-like hair and mastery of the nunchaku. Second to exit was from the passenger side, in whom was Kilik, along with his 'date', Xianghua, a well-known couple amongst the 'posse'. Maxi had brought along his two friends in his car instead of them having to use their own, only because he thinks that he will receive bragging rights for the best car. They were all walking together towards the entryway, approaching the door.

"I think we will have a great time together. How about you, Kilik?" Xianghua had questioned her partner. She wasn't afraid or shy to express her true feelings about him to the public or in front of other people, as there is quite a strong bond between the two.

"Yeah, I would think so too," Kilik replied, fixing his hair with his right hand as Xianghua held his left hand tightly.

"Ahhh, yeah. I could really use some fuel for both me, and my car" Maxi blurted as he stretched his body back while he moved forward. It was obvious that he was one of the car fanatics that was attending this party, hence why he spared Kilik and Xianghua from using their ride to come to the party. Maxi had a strong urge that he was going to receive attention from himself and his car, and he means 'feminine' attention.

"It's the trio," Cassandra had whispered to her fellow sister, stating out the obvious. Apart from the three approaching the door, the girls took a glance at the second vehicle that was parked. From what it had seemed from the window, the car was a blue pearl Hyundai Tiburon, with blue tinted windows, a switchblade-styled wing, and high-performance street racing tires.

"That would obviously be Yun-Seong," Cassandra had said to Sophitia.

"And how would _you_ know that?" Sophitia replied back to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Ulgh, don't take it the wrong way sis. Everyone knows his car and his face around the lot here and there," Cassandra had said back to her sister.

"Then how come I don't know his car?" Sophitia said, trying to ensure that it was actually Yun-Seong. Cassandra sighed, as she had no other reason to prove whether it was really him or not. The truth came to Cassandra's side when Yun-Seong had emerged from the driver's side of the car, closing his door, then walking over to the passenger door, opened it, then he lent a hand to his 'date' for the party, Talim, in whom was the youngest girl that would be attending. She had doubts that she would be told to leave for being underage to attend, but she still kept her cheerful smile on her beautiful face.

"Do you think that they will give us the boot?" Talim asked her companion in a sweet tone of voice, in which was modestly pleasing to Yun-Seong's ears.

"Don't you worry," he said back to her. He adored her sensitive feelings towards things, and he tried to be the same around her, but she would always see it past him way too quickly. "I'm sure that there are 'things' that you can't dare to touch in there yet. You know the wine and other liquor, but they should have no other reason to ask us to leave. Besides, I think that they have this awesome arcade machine in there with thousands of games to play. I hope it doesn't take in coins."

"Could we play together?" Talim asked him, again with her sweet and sensitive tone of voice.

"Of course we can! I would have no reason to not let you," he said back to her, winking with his right eye. His attention was caught by the sight of Maxi's vehicle. He was surprised, not to mention pleased, that one of his friends was here, in a different case of speaking. Not saying another word, he and Talim walked forward together, approaching the doorway. However, Yun-Seong's car had its passenger door ajar. There was someone else inside of the vehicle. In a second, a man came out with a girl standing adjacent to him. Indeed, it was Hwang Sung Kyung, along with Seong-Mina that exited the vehicle, with Hwang closing the open door. They walked together towards Yun-Seong and Talim.

"Thanks for the transportation," Hwang had called out to Yun-Seong, who had turned around to face him, with Talim following suite.

"Yeah, surprised that you didn't crash the car or anything," Seong-Mina had blurted to him, giggling slightly as she threw her left arm around Hwang's waist.

"Hey! Don't you know when to shut up?" Yun-Seong had violently replied back to her. "If it wasn't for you and your boyfriend making out back there, I would have-"

"Hey, I think that's about enough of that," Talim had hushed Yun-Seong, obeying her request. "I wouldn't want any trouble at the party, would you?"

"Heh, you got lucky Mina," Yun-Seong murmured, looking away. They reached the door as soon as Maxi rang up the doorbell. Yun-Seong payed a visit to Maxi and greeted him, while Talim, Seong-Mina, and Hwang greeted Xianghua and Kilik. Shortly after the doorbell, Cassandra and Sophitia were standing at the ready, with adrenaline rushing through their bodies. They were both a bit nervous, and a bit excited at the same time.

"Are you ready, Cassandra?" Sophitia had quietly said to her.

"Are you ready, sis?" Cassandra said back to her sister. Sophitia had decided that she would open the door first and greet everyone who was waiting for the doorbell to be answered, but adrenaline grew stronger in the both of them for every millisecond they waited. Sophitia turned the doorknob, and slowly swung the door open.

**End A\N:** Woah, that was long, well, for me to write anyways. I had a hard time to think about what car to give Maxi, so I gave him the Holden Monaro CV8! :) And for those of you wondering, here are the exact car models they owned: Maxi had a 2003 Holden V2 III Monaro CV8, while Yun-Seong's car was a 2007 Hyundai Tiburon. I kinda stressed on the car details a bit, but I hope that didn't bother anyone too much. As always, don't forget to review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Building Up

Soul Calibur belongs to Namco, and all of that other stuff.

**A\N:** It has been a long time since this story was updated. Now that I have returned from vacation, I can get writing again! Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the other ones were, in your opinion of course. Other than that, enjoy the story!

-End

"**A Hearty Party Is A Hardy"  
Chapter Four  
Building Up**

As the door swung open, a mixture of greetings and other dialogue was released amongst one another, creating a welcoming scene. Sophitia had greeted all the men who entered, giving a slight peck on the cheek to whom had passed her. Cassandra had greeted all the women with exciting chatter, waves, hugs, and a random laughter here and there. The sisters had a good future in mind so far, as they stood next to each other, observing the guests as they observed their party venue. Sophitia had began to speak:

"Settle in, everybody. The rests of the guests will show up sometime soon," she had announced. Something had caught her attention, along with her sister's attention as well. It was Yun-Seong rushing to the arcade, with Talim trailing him.

"The first one there is a rotten man!" Talim had shouted over to Yun-Seong, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned around and stared at her, wondering is she was actually serious. He continued to stare at her, even as she passed him, making her way to the cabinet first. Yun-Seong stood in silenced, spaced out.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! You liar!" he had shouted to her. "Oh well, at least I am not the-"

"Oh, what now?" Talim had stopped his sentence, causing Yun-Seong to rethink about what she had previously said. Realizing the incredibly effective trick of her riddle and sweet voice, he stood in silence again, dumbfounded.

"Oh, you're not... a man. Damn!" he had said out loud to himself, with a burst of laughter from Talim. She approached him, lending a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, come on you silly. Besides, it's free play!" she said in excitement, lighting up Yun-Seong a bit, but he still could not believe that she would have a crafty mind of her own. Folding up his shades and placing them in his shirt pocket, he went with Talim to the arcade. Near the dining table, Kilik, Xianghua, and Seong Mina were having a conversation about their latest shopping trips, with Cassandra joining in. Surprisingly, Kilik was interested in the subject, but Hwang was starting to become bored standing next to Mina. Mina had started the conversation:

"So, I had went to the new mall recently, and had bought us these _really expensive shirts!_ Like, oh-my-god, we look so cute! _Is that right_?" Mina had turned to Hwang, in which he mustered a cheesy grin and some brief chuckling, which managed to suffice for her, but internally, he had hated that Hawaiian collared shirt she had bought for him, as he thinks it made him resemble a second Yun-Seong.

"Oh wow! Really? I thought that the new mall was _bad_..." Xianghua had replied. "Say, Kilik. Should we check that place out sometime?"

"Well, you already have eighty-seven pairs of shoes, so I guess we could use an eighty-eighth pair," Kilik had sarcastically said to her, forcing his eyes to wonder around the room. As the conversation dragged on, Hwang had slowly left Mina to talk with the others, as he was headed to the arcade cabinet to watch Yun-Seong and Talim play each other. Sophitia was standing idly at the doorstep, monitoring the streets for any other visitors who might have came. Cassandra had recently joined her, just to check up on her sister.

"What's wrong?" she had questioned Sophitia, with concern in her voice.

"Well, I am getting a little impatient of waiting for the other guests to arrive, as I seriously want to party tonight," Sophitia had replied. "You know Cassie, when you get that feeling that urges you to dance your hips off in the dance floor, it just will not go away!"

"Oh, yeah I do feel you!" Cassandra had replied back. Cassandra could clearly see that Sophitia was enthusiastically ready for the party. Not too far away, Maxi had took a seat in a nearby lounge chair, observing Cassandra, Sophitia, and Seong Mina from a distance.

"_Heh, a lot of sexy women here already, even the party hosts,"_ Maxi had thought to himself. He was in a fixed gaze at Sophitia for a brief moment, before Xianghua had face-palmed him lightly.

"Hey Maxi, wanna go sample the food table?" Xianghua had curiously asked Maxi, ducking her head in front of his. Maxi was struck out of his brainstorming about women before replying back.

"Uh, ah, yeah! Sure!" he had briefly said, forcing himself to agree with her, but he did not take his eyes off of Sophitia from the distance. Xianghua had noticed that Maxi was not facing forward as he walked, so as a result, she waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to gain his attention.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" she asked him, catching Maxi off guard.

"Ah, it was nothing. I probably spaced out again," Maxi replied as he faced himself forward and continued to walk with Xianghua and Kilik, taking his last glance at the sisters.

"Now hey there, don't you start your women scoping yet," Xianghua had said to him, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. "Why don't you wait until the rest of the guests arrive first!" Near the arcade, Hwang was observing Yun-Seong and Talim duel each other. It would seem to be a space-shooter style of game, but Hwang couldn't see past the two bodies that were obstructing his vision from the screen.

"Yes! That's twice in a row! I win again!" Yun-Seong had shouted. Talim face-palmed herself, emitting a sigh. Hwang had chuckled slightly at Talim's actions.

"Yes, you win. But I can't compete! It just isn't fair!" Talim complained. "These buttons are hard to press firmly, the control stick sways randomly, and... Ugh..."

"So, you wanna go again?" Yun-Seong had asked Talim, with a grin on his face, determined to make it to the Vs. high scores.

"Wow, how pathetic, Yun-Seong," Hwang had stepped up and said to him. Talim and Yun-Seong had turned around to face Hwang.

"Excuse me, sir," Talim had began to speak with her sweet tone of voice to Hwang. "This person over here isn't playing fair. Could you do something about this?" Hwang had feeling towards the girl's attitude, and stepped up to the arcade.

"Very well then," he said. "If you like to challenge those in whom are no challenge to you, then prepare to stomp away in disgust!"

"Alright! I'm getting pumped up!" Yun-Seong had blurted out. Talim and Hwang started to laugh together immensely, leaving Yun-Seong confused.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he questioned the two, whom after the question, began laughing again, but this time it was a much heartier laugh. Hwang had actually began to fall backwards a bit, but caught his footing. Talim had held onto her chest, trying to catch her breath. Yun-Seong had just shrugged, and looked away. The sound of laughter delighted the ears of Sophitia. She was always happy to hear laughter, as it was usually a good sign of things to come.

**End A\N: **Not bad, right? The ending wasn't too good, in my opinion, but who knows what you might think! In the next chapter, there will be a little more depth than things just flying around.


	5. Raising The Bar and whatnot

Soul Calibur belongs to Namco, yeah, I think we get it...

**A\N: **Guess what? It's Chapter Five. Not much to say, except that school is responsible for my lagging on updates. You can start reading now... :)

-End

"**A Hearty Party Is A Hardy"**

**Chapter Five**

**Raising The Bar (and whatnot...)  
**

To what had seemed like an eternity, Sophitia had stood idly by the front doorstep, awaiting for more party guests to arrive. She was soon joined in her wait by her fellow sister, Cassandra. The two sisters had started a small conversation to occupy their time awaiting by the doorstep. Several cars, trucks, and SUVs had passed by, all to no avail of stopping in to park. Now recently, a plain white luton-styled van had stopped just before the turning point to the visitors' parking area. It had sat there, in idle, in front of the house. This caught the attention of the two sisters, who now had their eyes fixed on the vehicle. To their surprise and a bit of shock, the vehicle had departed from the area, making a right turn on the adjacent street from the house, leaving the sisters watching the van disappear.

"Who do you think was that?" Cassandra had curiously questioned her fellow sister.

"To my honest extent, I have no idea who it was. I never remember seeing anybody on the party list with such a vehicle like that," Sophitia had answered. Left in a confused state, the sisters had continued conversing amongst each other, as an idle party was taking place at their sides inside the building. Yun-Seong and Talim were still engaged within the arcade cabinet, Hwang had returned to Mina, who had yet to begin his game of "Twister" with her, Maxi was scoping from a distance again, and Xianghua started to bug the daylights out of Kilik. Across the room, Maxi had took a seat near the dining table, resting an elbow on his knee, and keeping his head up with his chin resting on a hand. There was no doubt that Maxi had started observing again...

"Damn, I would sure love to take those two out on one hell of a date," he thought to himself. Maxi couldn't help but stare at the two sisters from afar, not to mention looking past Mina at a glance. Slowly, his eyes strolled down the two bodies from afar, observing the 'finest details' from his point-of-view. Perfectly shaped breasts, gorgeous bodies and hips, and beautiful legs and hair; Maxi could not help but 'turn-on' to this conception. When Xianghua's head plopped in front of Maxi's view again, his 'mental cloud' diminished from view in his mind.

"Hi!" she exclaims in a bright and cheery tone. Maxi mellowed in front of her sight.

"Geez, Xianghua. Must you do that every time?" he questioned her. He had finally came to realize that it was his turn for 'bugging time', so he assumed that she left Kilik off of the hook, for now. Xianghua took a step back, separated her feet apart, closed her eyes, and pointed a hand at Maxi.

"You must be thinking that **I** am a fool, aren't you? You're probably thinking that **I** have no idea what you're doing! Correct?" she says, opening her eyes for a brief moment.

"Yeah, yeah, cut to the chase already," Maxi muttered. "What's your point here?"

A long gasp of respiration came from Xianghua before she spoke. Maxi knew that this sign indicated that he was in for a long speech...

"The point is that you think that I have no idea what you were doing all this time before I came over here to greet you. **I** think that it would be best for you if you actually participated in the other activities with all of us, don't **you** think so, Maxi? It would most certainly be more productive than to stare at women for all of your time-" she blabbered on and on, with Maxi only drawing a brief sigh. Kilik caught sight of Maxi from afar, and couldn't resist laughing.

Back at the doorstep, the two sisters were still conversing amongst each other, talking about random topics as they come and go. Suddenly, a vehicle had arrived on the visitors' parking area. The vehicle had driven into the closest parking area that was available for visitors before cutting the engine and unlocking the doors. Stepping out from the driver's seat was, indeed, Raphael Sorel, exiting from his luxurious Bentley Continental. He was accompanied by Amy Sorel, who exited from the the front right door. The car was undoubtedly the most luxurious on the lot, boasting a shiny Pearl White paint-job, with unique silver wheels. The more visitors that had arrived, the brighter Sophitia's face had lit up. Cassandra had just watched the two approach the doorstep. While the sisters greeted the two, a yellow taxicab had pulled up to the curbside of the lot, revealing a passenger exiting from the bottom left door. It was indeed another guest, but was unexposed due to the taxicab hiding the figure. The door had closed, sending the taxicab back on the road, and finally exposing the figure. 'He' wore a straw hat, a blue button-collared shirt, and khaki pants. The figure was also approaching the doorstep, catching the attention of Cassandra. The sisters had no idea what to expect next...

**End A\N:** Yeah, this was kind of a filler chapter before I get back into gear. Sure it is inferior compared to previous chapters, but I hope it isn't too shabby. Please review when possible! As always, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Conversation and Competition

Soul Calibur belongs to Namco, yeah, I think we get it...

**A\N: **Chapter Six and still counting, even though sometimes I had refused to update. Well, I did, and you can start reading now... :)

-End

"**A Hearty Party Is A Hardy"**

**Chapter Six**

**Conversation and Competition...**

As the "mystery man" had approached the entryway, Raphael and Amy were at the doorstep, with Raphael conversing about his riches and expenses.

"Oh yes, the wonderful joy of owning such an expensive vehicle that everyone envy's as their own. The joy of having some of the most useful and useless features all mixed into a completely unaffordable package sure gets people talking, in which I sure am one of those," he started to speak, chuckling at the end of his speech, in which had only begun. "Our three-story house that we purchased recently has all the room for nothing more and then some, with a big three-car garage for our splendid little vehicle of ours. We also had taken our yacht up to the Yellow Sands Beach Bar recently, and I must say that the view couldn't be any bet-"

"**I think we get it**", Amy had raised her voice against Raphael's long speech in an attempt to end it, in which was successful. Raphael had glanced to the right, facing Amy, who had a face of exaggerated boredom. He then pulled off a cheesy smile at the two sisters, in whom were completely confused at the moment.

"Right. Well then, my 'daughter', come hither. Let's away to this extravagant party, shall we"? Raphael had finally said, ending his introduction and dismissing himself from the sisters' view. Amy soon followed in step of Raphael, who was far ahead of her already. Cassandra could hear Raphael speak to the guests as he went inside. "_Hello all, as I am finally here."_

"Geez, what a show-off," Cassandra blurted to her sister, gazing at Raphael from a distance with an agitated look.

"Oh, you need to go easy on him," Sophitia had replied. "Besides, the fact that he's rich will mean that he'll get bored of himself talking," she said, closing her eyes and smiling at Cassandra.

"True that, but I'm glad Amy had hushed him when she could," Cassandra replied back. As the idle party took place inside the confines of the building, the "mystery man" was closing in on the doorway. All of this time, 'he' was checking himself to ensure that 'he' was ready to enter the building. After another glance, the figure walked onward. 'He' approached the sisters and introduced himself, removing the straw hat that had shielded 'his' bald head from the sun.

"Greetings," he said, giving a good presentation of himself to the sisters.

"Oh, welcome!" Sophitia had said, surprised that the man had approached a little 'too quick' to the front door. "And you name please, dear gentleman?" she asked in a gentle tone.

The man had took a step back, placing his right hand behind his back and drawing a weapon, a pair of nunchaku. He swayed the weapon in all directions and whirled it side-to-side, up and down, and all around the air, putting on a little show for the two sisters. The nunchaku was being flung in all sorts of directions, and because the man was flinging the weapon so fast, they had produced a blurry trail that was clearly visible, giving the appeal that the nunchaku is also an excellent display of art. Finally, the man had ended his 'performance', tucking in the chain-link that connected the nunchaku in his armpit. He then took a bow, exchanging the nunchaku from his right hand to his left.

"Li Long," the man had said, introducing himself. He then stood up from his bow, coupling the nunchaku together and placing them behind his back, tucking them in a horizontal belt line in his pants.

"Oh, well nice to see that you could make it, Li Long," Sophitia had answered, with the same sweet tone she used. Li Long was a bit confused why she kept the tone, but nonetheless, it made him feel very welcome. Cassandra just gazed at him, saying not a thing until he had entered the building. Li Long bowed once more, the he stepped inside the house, being pecked on the cheek by Sophitia before his body was completely inside the house. This made him not only confused, but he blushed deeply, as he now started to walk at a brisk pace. Sophitia closed her eyes and smiled again, leaving Cassandra to think to herself.

"Uh, Sophitia? Why in the world did you-"

"Because he is a nice person, and I adore nice guests," Sophitia interrupted her sister, retaining her happy facial expression. Cassandra just shrugged to herself, leaving no reply.

The sisters decided to stay inside for a while, since a considerable amount of guests were now inside the building. They closed the entryway door behind them and started to walk into the house. Inside, idle but busy activity was taking place. Hwang, Seong-Mina, Talim, and Yun-Seong were talking amongst each other. Raphael was pointing out objects of interest, most of them which were expensive, leaving Amy to watch him. Xianghua, Kilik, Maxi, and now Li Long, were talking amongst each other as well. Suddenly, Maxi and Li Long drew their nunchaku and centered themselves in the house. Surely, something interesting was about to go down...

Apparently, Maxi and Li Long had challenged each other to a nunchaku competition, to see who can perform the best acts with their weapon. They both faced each other, staring at the opposing weapon and then moving their eyes up to their faces. First to perform was Maxi, who whirled his nunchaku at an incredible speed in all directions, and then finished his act with a high air-time backflip, successfully landing on the ground and then stretching his nunchaku, grunting.

"Beat that," Maxi silently grunted at Li Long, in whom was preparing himself for his act. The gathering of people had clapped, congratulating Maxi on his performance. Xianghua and Kilik were talking amongst each other:

"I wonder how _his_ performance will be," Xianghua talked to herself. Kilik curiously listened to Xianghua, who was now staring at the other contender in the competition.

Well, Xianghua," Kilik started to speak to her. "Looks like you got the hots for someone else, eh?"

"Hey! That wasn't funny! Stop kidding around, Kilik!" she replied back.

"Maybe you need to do the same thing," Kilik had replied, chuckling slightly at the thought.

It was now Li Long's turn to perform. He took his nunchaku and started to fling it in random directions, but then he decided to mix things up a bit. He started to dance around with the nunchaku, in which he twirled, spanned, and twisted the nunchaku to a beat that he had playing back in his mind as he danced around. Xianghua was amazed at his performance, dropping her lower lip, with Kilik glancing at Xianghua for a brief moment. Li Long was performing all sorts of random acts, from rotating the nunchaku around his neck, to making a nunchaku tornado by spinning the weapon at an incredible speed using his foot. While the nunchaku was moving very fast, Li Long ended his act by catching the nunchaku in mid-flight, stopping the weapon and stretching it, finally taking a bow. The crowd congratulated him for his outstanding performance, with even louder claps than before. Li Long took another bow, but in the direction of Xianghua and Kilik. Maxi was disgusted.

"Hmmph! Some show!" he mustered to himself. "The next time he steals my spotlight from the girls I may just have to knock him out. But, he's an old man! How was **he** better than me!" Maxi felt enraged by the attention that Li Long had received, and walked away in disgust, with Kilik noticing. Kilik walked to meet up with Maxi to see what was wrong, but Xianghua continued to stare at the man of 'her' hour.

"_Wow. He was so amazing with his nunchaku,_" she thought to himself. Before the crowd dismissed from the area, Li Long winked at Xianghua before he departed to relax, leaving thoughts racing around Xianghua's mind. She couldn't believe that he noticed! As he left, Xianghua had stared at him for as long as he was in her sight.

"_Wow! He noticed me watching him! Uh, what will he think though?_" she thought to herself, looking at the distance in front of her. As the event wrapped up, Sophitia and Cassandra were discussing what had happened recently.

"Well, that was so sudden," Cassandra said.

"It was a good show, I must admit," Sophitia replied. "Who knows what will come next."

"I think the other guy was a bit upset about it though," Cassandra had answered back, looking a bit concerned as she looked in the direction of Maxi and Kilik, in whom were talking.

"You mean, Maxi? I think he just wants to supersede above all" Sophitia replied. "Besides, we'll just have to wait it out and see what other exciting things happen!" The scene grew quiet, as the party became idle once more.

**End A\N:** Nothing much to say, except that this was a pretty long chapter, which I hope you enjoyed. As usual, don't forget to review and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter.


End file.
